


Always.

by xSayWhatYouWantx



Series: Sarah and James (Original Story) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Continued Story (I hope), Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Light-Hearted, Love, Original Character(s), Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sarah and James, School, Story, Teen Romance, Teenagers, female/male - Freeform, hits you right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSayWhatYouWantx/pseuds/xSayWhatYouWantx
Summary: James is upset. Sarah goes over to his house to comfort him.





	Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I started writing a few months ago. These interactions are fairly based off of my ex-boyfriend and I. I changed the names, though. I am fairly new to fanfiction, but I love reading it. And I love writing. Please feel free to leave mye some critiques and comments. I need your feedback in order to improve! I'm also up to suggestions. I hope to be getting some actual fandom-based fics up soon. Enjoy!

That day, at school, Sarah could see that James was upset. When he laughed, it was distant and almost involuntary. She also knew that her boyfriend would not openly admit what was bothering him, even if she asked. Though she knew there was nothing she could do or say to make him feel better, the brokenness in his tired, green eyes worried her. She wished there was a way to comfort him, but she didn’t even know where to begin.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
After over an hour of pacing, Sarah was on her way to James’s house. She had no idea what she could do to console James once she got there, but there was no turning back now. She arrived sooner than desired, having no time to think of what to say.  
She approached the door tentatively at first. Then, firm in her decision, she knocked. After a couple of minutes, a disheveled James came to answer her.  
“Hey, babe,” he greeted her, his lips brightening into a half smile.  
“Hi.”  
Sarah looked into his tired eyes, indicating that she knew something was clearly upsetting him.  
“Come here,” he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to his room.  
She could hear James’s favorite band playing on the stereo in his smoke-filled bedroom. Once there, James turned the music down slightly and sat on his bed. For an indiscernible amount of time Sarah only took all of him in, not knowing what to say. Then, finally, she spoke softly.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
There was no response. James simply tore his gaze away from her, fixing it on anything else he could find in the room. Sarah crawled onto the bed and wrapped her legs around James’s waist, pulling him closer to her. With one hand holding him to her tightly, she used the other to gently brush through his hair. James rested his head in the crook of Sarah’s neck as she began to trace light circles on the small of his back.  
They sat silently for a long while. Bodies entwined. Calm and content.  
Eventually, breaking the silence, Sarah lifted James’s head up to kiss him softly. He sat back to look into her concerned eyes.  
“I love you so much.”  
Her lips formed a smile as she began to blush.  
“I love you, too.”  
After a slight pause, she added, “I’ll always be here for you. You can tell me anything.”  
James brushed a hair from Sarah’s cheek, pulling her face to his own. He placed a tired, gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him even closer.  
“Now, hold me,” she whispered in his ear.  
“Always.”


End file.
